The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more of the smaller components to be integrated into a given area. As feature size shrinks, the associated circuits become more sensitive to contamination during the manufacturing process. Many of the manufacturing procedures carried out may result in residues that are capable of damaging the electronic components. Systems and methods to reduce residue and residue vapor have the potential to dramatically improve yield and are of significant value.